


Sex at Work

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ginny/Neville drabble





	Sex at Work

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Prompt: NC-17, sex at work  


* * *

“Working through lunch, _again,_ , Unspeakable Longbottom?” Ginny said from the doorway, her voice light and teasing.  
  
“You know how it is…” Neville began.  
  
“I think you can make time for this.” Ginny stepped into the room, closing the door before crossing the room. Smiling, she unfastened her robes and straddled his lap. “What do you say?”  
  
She wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Neville groaned as she freed his cock from his trousers. “I think I can spare some time for lunch, since you’re offering it so freely.”  
  
 _I love her_ , he thought dizzily as Ginny sank down and began riding him.  



End file.
